


The Butler, Soothing

by xxELF21xx



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Gen, I Blame Tumblr, I'm Bad At Titles, Pre-Canon, a little ooc, just wanted to get it out of my system, what even is this idk anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4929340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxELF21xx/pseuds/xxELF21xx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian loathes his master. Ciel hates his butler.<br/>But can Sebastian be sure that his new master is a burden forever? </p><p>In the end, Sebastian must remember that before Ciel is his master, Ciel is also a child.</p><p> </p><p>Based off a Tumblr post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Butler, Soothing

**Author's Note:**

> What the hell does the title mean? Idk  
> Is it going to be like the Tumblr post? I don't think so?
> 
> As usual, it's un-beta'd

He _should've_ expected this. Really. A boy that young could never have made a good master. But here he was, serving an idiot of a boy that can't even keep himself up on a horse. Honestly, if he weren't contracted; he'd have killed the boy already.

Sebastian sighed, 'Young Master, are you alright?' The boy glared, one visible dark blue eye shining in the mid afternoon sun. 'Fine.' He said. This was the sixteenth time, and of all sixteen times; the boy had never been able to ride a horse properly. _What did I see in this boy?_ The demon asks himself as he supports the frail boy. 'Let's try this again.' The boy merely nods, gritting his teeth and grabbing the reins of the horse. 

///

During dinner, the boy stares as his butler boasts a range of foods that he would never finish. 'At most finish half of it, Young Master.' Ciel snaps his neck to look at his ridiculous servant. 'Are you beyond mad?! This is too much for me to—' His butler glares, and Ciel eats until his throat hurts.

During the bath, Ciel keeps his mouth shut, never talking or looking at his butler. He doesn't seem to mind. _I hate him, I hate him, I hate him._ Ciel hisses to himself, his cursed eye watering a little. Ciel rubs at it tiredly, the unsettling weight of an entire course sat in his stomach; threatening to make a comeback. A very messy comeback that'll leave Ciel sick and his butler scolding him. His butler steps back as Ciel climbs out the bathtub, sitting on a stool. 

He keeps himself caught up on various thoughts. What he would want tomorrow, what he would like to do tomorrow, etc. At long last, he is dressed and prepped for bed. Ciel stays silent all the while as he makes his way to bed. The weight is climbing up his throat slowly, leaving disgusting burns in its wake. His servant tucks him in, 'good night, Young Master.' Ciel turns his head away, gulping heavily. If the servant realised anything, he did not speak of it. The butler blows the candles out, and Ciel listens to the soft footsteps of the disappearing servant.

Quick as a bolt, Ciel sits upright and kicks the covers away, making a run for the bathroom. He rips the door open-not making too much noise, or the servant will notice-and pants heavily as he crouches in front of the toilet. The burn sears his throat as he empties his stomach. He hates the servant. Ciel hates him. He finishes, and woozily walks to the basin to splash a handful of water onto his face, eyes wet. Ciel walks back out, water dripping from bits of his hair, closing the door silently behind him. He is about to get back into bed, when a hand grabs at him, jolting him to the floor. Through a distorted gaze, Ciel sees a silhouette of a man, a man that Ciel does not know. The man grabs Ciel, covering Ciel's mouth, there was no way to call out for help, not when Ciel's mouth was sealed shut. 

Ciel panicked, he tried to protest, but he was weak; and the fact that he just hurled made him weaker. His eyes watered a little more. This felt like the time. . . No, no. Ciel couldn't think of it. The man snickered quietly, 'boss'll be happy I caught you, son.' Ciel's eyes widened, and the last thing he saw were a pair of green eyes.

\\\\\

Sebastian turns around a corner, tray in one hand, holding a pot of tea and a tea cup. He makes his way silently to the front of his master's room. Sebastian's brows furrow. There is no movement inside. Normally, Sebastian would hear breathing, and rustling of sheets. Perhaps the boy woke up and is in the bathroom, he thinks to himself. He opens the door.

There is no one there. Sebastian senses nothing alive in the vincity of the room. He sets the tray down, running to the bathroom. He opens the door, and a faint smell of. . . Bile? Sebastian ignores the smell, as he dashes out to look through the closet. Nothing. He turns back to the room, where a window was swung open, and the covers of the bed were kicked back. Most strange. The covers looked like they were kicked out of spite. But the window. . . Surely, the boy wouldn't have opened it? Sebastian frowned, stepping to shut to the window. 'Looks like the Young Master has gotten himself into trouble. What a mess, today's schedule would be disrupted.'

Sebastian sprints out the Mansion, trying to pick out the whereabouts of his meal, anger boiling in his veins.

///

Ciel doesn't like this. He woke up bound together by rope, with a thin blanket covered over him. His eyes scan the room he was in. This. . . This isn't anywhere near his Mansion. Where was he. He opened his mouth, but found it gagged with a piece of cloth. 'Oh ho! Look who's awake!' Ciel whips his head to glare at the source of irritation. A man with green eyes and a rugged look grinned maniacally at the Phantomhive. 'Now, son, how are you?' And as if waiting for a reply, the man stopped talking. Then he started laughing, 'oh yeah! I forgot! Boy _can't_ talk!' Ciel growled lowly, this peasant. 

The man recovered when the door opened. 'I hope you took care of him.' A new voice joined. 'You useless _fool!'_ She shrieked, Ciel saw a lady; well dressed and had brown hair and brown eyes, the lady slapped the man with her hand, covered in a glove and adorned with rings. 'I told you not to let him sleep on the floor! And not to tie him up, are you so useless after all? Get out of this room!' The man cradled his face, running out the door. 

Ciel cowered into the corner as the lady came closer toward him. 'Oh, my dear, I'm so sorry!' She apologised, Ciel hiccuped. I don't want to be here. _Sebastian! Sebastian, save me! Sebastian!_ Ciel chanted in his head. The lady reached out to touch him, but Ciel recoiled instinctively, turning his head away. The woman made an undignified sound. 'You will learn to accept me, Ciel, as your mother soon. And you shall meet your father in a few minutes!' Ciel's eyes widened. What was this woman talking about? What mother? What father? He wanted to get out of this weird place. Eyes prickling, he trembled under the blanket. The lady removed the blanket slowly, folding it and setting it on the floor. Then, she removed the rope around Ciel's body. 

Another man walked in just as Ciel was about to run away. That man! Ciel saw him once! The young Phatomhive took in the sight of the man. Tall, fair-headed, and ice cold eyes stared down at him. Ciel scrambled away from the lady, hiding behind the couch. _Sebastian! Where are you!_ 'My son! Come back here!' The lady cried. That man. . . He was a merchant. A merchant Ciel met in the Royal Court. He'd been talking with the Queen, when he turned around to look at Ciel. The Queen immediately called Ciel out of the room, and Ciel could now guess that the man wanted custody of him. 

No. No, no, no. 

Ciel tore furiously at his gag, thin fingers trying to tug off the rope and cloth. His fingers were bleeding already. The man was nearing him. Finally, Ciel was lifted up, and the gag was removed by the man. 

 _'S-Sebastian!'_  Ciel whispered, voice shaky, and his cursed eye glowed.

\\\\\

Sebastian stopped abruptly. He'd heard it, faint, but his master was calling him. The trail was stronger now. Sebastian sprinted off again, the world a blur around him. A mansion. 

Sebastian paused, eyes focused on one room. There he was. The cause of all this trouble. 

But of course, there were tons of body guards guarding the area. Not wanting to waste time, Sebastian snuck past them quickly, running into the mansion. Quickly eliminating all the guards inside, Sebastian quickly found the room. Only one guard, huh, Sebastian mocked, too simple. With a quick strike, the man was knocked out. Sebastian knocked on the door, saving his master or not, his butler's aesthetics cannot be tarnished.

'Who's outside?' A man asked. Sebastian stayed silent. 'Just let them in! The poor boy, oh Ciel! Come here!' Sebastian glared as he opened the door. There he was, the blue eyed boy that Sebastian wanted to throttle. 'Pardon me, but it seems as though my master had been taken away without permission last night. May I request to take him back?' Sebastian asked politely, head bowed. The lady in the room gasped, voice edgy, 'no! You can't take my son away!' The boy had his head bent low, body convulsing as the lady hugged him. The man, however, glared at Sebastian. 'You can't take him away. Or I will expose his  _defect_ to the Queen.' Sebastian cocked his head, smiling slightly, 'defect?' The man huffed, 'his eye was glowing a minute ago. What kind of monstrosity—' Sebastian killed the man swiftly, body falling onto the floor with a _"thump"._ The lady screamed. 

'I shall have you know, that my master is not one for you to judge.' Sebastian commented, walking toward the lady. The lady hugged the boy closer, 'no! Why did you kill my husband!' She screeched. 'Get someone in here!' Sebastian shushed her, 'no one can hear us, because everyone is dead.' The lady screamed in horror.  _'Sebastian,'_ the boy called, the room turned cold,  _'kill her.'_  A purple eye glowed brightly as the boy lifted his head a little. 

 _'Yes, my lord.'_ Sebastian smiled, eyes glowing a fiery red. One more pained screamed tore from the lady's throat, and she was gone. 

Sebastian tossed the body aside, hands crossed in front of him. Now, to deal with the way-too-weak master. None of Sebastian's other masters were this weak. All but this boy. 'Young Master,' Sebastian's eyes flared. 

The boy looked up slowly, one blue and one purple eye met him, crying. A choked sob wrenched its way out, and soon, the boy was full on  _sobbing._ Sebastian took in the image, shocked. Apparently, the boy was tied up, from how there were various blood stains on his night shirt. Sebastian's words died. 

Sighing, Sebastian picked the boy up carefully, 'hush now, Young Master, everything is alright. Shall we head back to the Mansion?' The young boy buried his head into Sebastian's coat, wetting it. Sebastian walked to the window, opening it, and jumped out.

On the way back, the boy had stopped crying and was shivering and breathing heavily. Sebastian sped up, trying to hug the boy close. Once they reached the safety of the Mansion, Sebastian set the boy down on his bed. Picking up a towel and a piece of cloth, Sebastian removed the boy's shirt-that was going to get _burnt_ -and started to rinse the skin carefully, wiping the blood away slowly. The fingers took more work, and Sebastian took another piece of cloth to wipe the boy's face. He stood up, preparing to go into the his room to grab some salves, when the young boy's hand grabbed his coattail. 

Sebastian paused, turning back. 'Don't leave.' The boy croaked. Sebastian debated with himself. 'I am just going to get some healing slaves, a new change of clothes and a glass of milk, Young Master. I will be back soon.' The boy reluctantly let go, and Sebastian walked briskly to fetch the items he was looking for. The slaves and milk came first-as well as some porridge he'd whipped up quickly-and he grabbed a new night shirt from the closet. He set the items down on the nightstand, and was quick to apply the salve. The boy flinched, but kept silent. Sebastian pulled the shirt onto the boy, buttoning twice as quick, and made sure that his master was under the covers before serving the milk and porridge. 

The boy held the glass carefully, staring wide eyed at the bowl of porridge. 'Young Master?' Sebastian prompted, and the boy slowly drank his milk,  _very slowly,_ and once he was done, Sebastian took the glass and waited for the boy to start eating. 

'Sebastian, I don't want to eat it.' His master told him, Sebastian rose an eyebrow. 'I think I'll be sick.' Everything made a little sense now. The smell of bile must've been when the boy threw up last night after he'd left. And hence why the boy was so weak as to get himself kidnapped. Sebastian relented, and took the bowl away from the boy. 'I shall have you rest, Young Master.' Sebastian bowed, and his coattail was being held again. 'Don't leave.' Sebastian sighed, again, and turned back. 'I shall stay, then.' 

The boy shook his head fervently, 'I want you to sleep with me!' Sebastian was thrown into another shock. 'My parents used to. . .' The boy trailed off, 'don't leave!' Sebastian bowed, 'of course, Young Master.' He slipped his shoes off and the boy dragged him under the covers, cuddling him. He was still shivering.

Sebastian laid there, staring at nothing. 'Everything will be alright.' He said, over and over. The boy was soon sound asleep.

Sebastian didn't expect this. Not at all. But he knew he would have to keep this child safe.

**Author's Note:**

> OOCness, crappy, weird. Yepp. But hey, I'm doing this when I should've been studying. I'll review it later.


End file.
